


Even White Knights Sleep [podfic]

by hardboiledbaby



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 14:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the rescue in "Bloodbath" Starsky and Hutch argue over Starsky staying in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even White Knights Sleep [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Even White Knights Sleep [fic and podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/122796) by [Laura_McEwan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_McEwan/pseuds/Laura_McEwan). 



MP3 | 4.34 MB | 12:40

Download at: [**MediaFire**](http://www.mediafire.com/?0979ecc7mpnr4sl) or [**Tindeck**](http://tindeck.com/listen/txsd) or [**Audiofic Archive**](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/even-white-knights-sleep)


End file.
